


Rear End Collision

by Feelingsismykink



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Dolby/Gultch AU, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Smut, bossy Dolby, exciteable Gultch, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelingsismykink/pseuds/Feelingsismykink
Summary: Dolby likes to watch Gultch. He’s lucky he gets to enjoy his work in this way.  He spends all day watching Rhett and Link; making sure movements and cues line up, making sure there’s no crossover between the two very particular hosts, and sometimes, on a good day, he gets a little peek of Gultch
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	Rear End Collision

**Author's Note:**

> Lol it’s the AU LITERALLY NOBODY asked for, but when I saw the IG TV bit called How We “Really” Make GMM I was so goddamn charmed by them, and especially the pure unadulterated raunch that is Gultch with that dang green ball, it’s been stuck in my head.  
> I DID ACTUAL CHARACTER BREAKDOWNS for these two it’s really silly but I love them and they deserve some good smut.  
> This is ridiculous, and indulgent, but I hope you like it anyway 🤣🤣

Dolby likes to watch Gultch. He’s lucky he gets to enjoy his work in this way. He spends all day watching Rhett and Link; making sure movements and cues line up, making sure there’s no crossover between the two very particular hosts, and sometimes, on a good day, he gets a little peek of Gultch. Dolby has always noticed things and people, after all he’s a visual artist; he notices lines and angles and shadows all around him. Gultch is nothing but interesting shadows and planes; from his wild hair to his angular shoulders to those sinfully tight pants. 

Dolby works hard and is good at his job, he has to pay for his apartment and food for his 9 special babies, but the hiccup in his heart and the smile on his face is brightest when he can see Gultch moving in and out of frame, manning the green ball with precision and enthusiasm, and sometimes a little bit of sin.

Dolby has seen Gultch around the office, but their days don’t overlap much, and usually the best he can get is crossing paths in the kitchen, Dolby freshening up his loose leaf tea, Gultch grabbing another energy drink or filling up his Big Gulp with ice water. Dolby has managed just a couple sentences out of Gultch, but despite being a live wire of energy and expression, Gultch seems to make himself scarce, as if he’s worried he’ll attract too much attention and get in trouble. Despite his best efforts he always seems to be at risk of knocking things off counter tops and bumping into door frames with his angular limbs and Green Ball on a stick.

Gultch talks a big game, puts on a confident air and uses a voice he thinks is impressive. He's learned to adopt the bravado of the kids who made fun of him in high school and never quite dropped it. He found a job that others would think was cool—being a roadie, being around rock stars, that’s cool, right? This job at this place that makes internet videos is pretty cool too, he thinks. One of the producers came to a Rear End Collision show, watched him setting up and taking down the bands’ kit and invited him to submit his resume. Gultch is reverent with the gear he handles, just like he is with the Green Ball, and while he’s destroyed plenty a coffee cup and dislodged lots of pen holders, he's never hurt a piece of equipment, he’s sure of that. 

He wears black because it’s cool, he can’t get made fun of his love of bright colors and patterns when he just wears his black, he learned that lesson hard in college. Nowadays the definition in his shoulders and arms from hauling the dudes’ gear around, that doesn’t hurt at all either as far as anybody trying to mess with him.

He's seen Dolby at the office, hasn’t had any real reason to talk to him, but when Dolby says hello, he gets a little panicky. Dolby is handsome. He’s so tall and the curls poking out of his hats are so shiny and beautiful and the glasses he wears makes his face inviting somehow, softer. Gultch wants to talk, but is sure he will say something wrong, he’ll be a nerd and say something embarrassing, so he tends to share pleasantries and get the heck out of the room. 

He’s sort of floored when Dolby asks him out. Dolby caught him in a corner; he doesn’t feel trapped, not in a scary way, but he notes that the way Dolby is leaning against the counter, his long legs angled so that Gultch would have to actually crawl over him to leave. Gultch is panicking, over analyzing his responses, but Dolby’s quiet, sleepy voice just keeps coming, asking simple, easy questions until they’ve got a date and a time to meet. Gultch feels good when Dolby leaves the kitchen, he realizes his cheeks hurt from smiling and he’s managed not to drop the pen he was absentmindedly twirling in his fingers. 

They go on the date to a local brewery. There are games and an outdoor patio and more beers than Gultch can imagine trying in a month. Dolby gets some local unfiltered something, and Gultch gets the special on tap, figures it’s a safe bet. Gultch is doing his best to be cool and fun and interesting even when he drops food on his shirt. He already nearly busted his nose on the curb getting out of the car, was stunned at how easily Dolby caught his arm and steadied him. Gultch tried to start out the conversation strong, but about pitched a fit when he couldn't remember the name of the cool new movie he had made it a point to discuss with Dolby. Dolby just seemed so freaking chill, he knew the right things to say and his low chuckle made Gultch feel warm and he just wanted more. Gultch was sure he’d blown it, but Dolbly chuckled and encouraged him to continue talking anyway. 

“What do you like to do, man?”

The question is gentle but insistent. Dolby is judicious with his words like that; he doesn’t babble or fill, just waits for Gultch to respond in his time.

“I love my job, man. I love bein’ a roadie, getting to travel with the guys, I get paid to watch music! It’s rad! I’ve seen some real sweet gigs, been all over the Southwest with Rear End Collision!”

Dolby smiles, and watches the way Gultch’s spiky blonde hair moves with his excitement. Watches the way his hands flex and flit, the way his beautiful blue eyes disappear under the strong brow when he lowers his head.

Gultch shares some stories from the road; sleeping in a conversion van, living off “meat sticks” before the gigs made any money, seeing the Grand Canyon on accident when the band got lost once.

Dolby smiles and enjoys his beer, pleased that he can enjoy the melody of Gultch’s voice and laughter. “You close with the band? Known em a long time?” Dolby asks when there’s a pause. He watches Gultch’s face go through a series of emotions; happiness, pain, wonder, resignation “oh yeah, no totally—well, Travis is my friend from college, we’re tight, you know. But most of the rest of the band...they give me my space, you know?”

Dolby nods. Takes note of the protective swelling in his chest, he recognizes the self preservation in Gultch; sees how he watches the room, watches Dolby, his reactions are measured most of the time. Dolby recognizes that Gultch has had to fight for acceptance, has bent himself into shapes in order to be around people. Dolby wants to see what Gultch is like when he’s not doing all that math in his head; when he’s fully himself. Dolby has an image of Gultch, naked, dancing, relaxed and happy—

“So uh...what do you like to do, Dolby?”

Dolby talks about his art, about his nine rats, about his move across the country to be here. That somehow leads to a conversation about wormholes and time travel, and Gultch is off, discussing theory and research Dolby’s barely familiar with. Dolby watches like magic, as Gultch relaxes out of his self conscious posture, and leans over the table, his blue eyes shining with interest as he speaks. Dolby can feel his grin, nods encouragingly for him to go on. After a bit, Gultch seems to come to himself, realizes he’s been talking for a while.

“Oh dang, man! Look at me, goin on! I’m sorry, you must be bored outta yer gourd!”

“Not at all, Gultch! I was impressed! I’m interested in that stuff too, though I don’t know as much as you”

Dolby thinks he has never seen anything as cute as Gultch’s blush right then. His long eyelashes brushing his cheeks as he waves Dolby off. 

“You wanna...wanna come back to my place Gultch?”

Gultch looks surprised, and then delighted. “Uh, yeah! Sure!”

Dolby leaves some bills on the table for their drinks, and drives them home. Gultch is quiet in the car, Dolby can see his hands flexing on his lap, staring out the window. Dolby turns the radio on, and is delighted when Gultch starts singing along, low at first. Within a few minutes though, he’s belting out songs with more passion than Dolby’s seen from anyone in a long time.

Gultch is fascinated by the inside of Dolby’s home. There’s no surface untouched; there are paintings, tapestries, and found objects, natural and unnatural. Before he can help himself, Gultch’s hands are picking up objects, tapping and thrumming things that look like instruments. He’s engrossed completely with a deeply complicated painting made of many tiny dots, when he feels the warmth of Dolby next to him. He’s suddenly horrified to realize he’s been touching things without asking permission or anything. 

“Oh man! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean—“

“Hey, no. That’s why I have them. Because they interest me, or excite me.” Dolby puts a gentle hand on Gultch’s lower back, guides him to a shelf of interesting items. “I picked up that in the Rocky Mountains. I got that in a market in Tijuana. I made that from some wood I found on the street outside here…” Dolby smiles as Gultch gets his face down low to look, turns the sculpture over in his hands. “I like that you see their value too, you enjoy them, like I do.”

Gultch looked up from the small whittled figurine and into Dolby’s face. He could see his own reflection in Dolby’s glasses, but behind them Gultch could see his eyes, they were deep, and kind. Gultch’s gaze moves to Dolby’s lips, back to his eyes. Dolby’s mustache twitches in a smile as he recognizes the subtle signals. 

Dolby takes Gultch’s face in his hands, and for the first time all night, Gultch is completely still. His hands fall to rest on Dolby’s arms, and he relaxes his head in Dolby’s hands. When their lips meet, Dolby is struck by how pillow soft Gultch’s lips are, and Gultch smiles at the feeling of Dolby’s beard. It only takes a heartbeat for Gultch to open his mouth and nip at Dolby’s lip, inviting him to deepen the kiss. 

Dolby likes to take his time with everything, and he’s been admiring Gultch for a while, and he’s going to enjoy this. He uses his tongue delicately to trace the perfect shape of Gultch’s lips. Dolby has woven his hands into Gultch’s wild hair, is rubbing small circles in Gultch’s scalp, and Gultch can’t help but melt. 

Gultch has wrapped his arms around Dolby, fished his arm underneath the leather jacket Dolby is still wearing, and is pulling Dolby to him, pulling his hip to Dolby’s hips, hungry for more contact. Dolby is finally using his tongue to tease at Gultch’s mouth, but when Gultch becomes impatient and whines, nips a little harder, Dolby growls and tightens his grip in Gultch’s hair, keeping him still. Gultch can’t help the shiver that goes through him, the roll of his hips, the pressing of his erection into Dolby’s leg. Before too long Gultch is practically dry humping Dolby, grasping at him as if to climb the taller man as Dolby explores Gultch’s mouth at his own leisure.

Dolby pulls his mouth away, used his grasp on Gultch’s scalp to still him. “Mmmmmmmmm, you want to get to the good stuff, huh?” Dolby half whispers into Gultch’s ear.

Gultch whimpers and nods his head vehemently, hissing at the slight pull from Dolby’s hand still in his hair.

Dolby rubs his scalp apologetically and leaves a line of kisses along his jaw to the corner of Gultch’s lips “Well I can promise I’m going to make you feel good, but I like to take it slow. You got a lot for me to enjoy. I want to see all of you.”

Gultch whimpers. He didn’t think he’d ever been so turned on in his life. His hookups, few and far between, had usually been drunk and hurried, both parties rushing to get their nut and leave, Gultch had learned to get while getting’s good, and not count on the other person sticking around. But he wanted this, wanted to slow down and take his time, have Dolby take his time, and show him.

“I want—I want that. You’re so hot. I’m, I promise to try. Sh-show me how?”

Dolby growled. His desire and protectiveness flaring.

“Of course. Anything you need.”

“You know,” Dolby had moved to the other side of Gultch’s head now, was leaving little nibbles and kisses there “I’ve wanted to do this since I saw you at the studio the first time.”

“Yeah?” Gultch was breathless at the affection.

“Yeah. Those jeans you got on? Your arms? I see you just a little bit every day, see that little ass you got. I been wanting it.” As he spoke, Dolby ran his hands down Gultch’s back, to the ass in question.

Dolby’s hands are massive, he squeezes, and Gultch thrills at being so coveted, wanted like this, he hides his face in Dolby’s neck as he presses back into Dolby’s hand. More.

Gultch can feel the vibrations of Dolby’s voice through his chest when Dolby says “can we go to the bedroom?”

Dolby leads him to a cozy room, dark walls and wood furniture make Gulch think of a cabin in the woods. Dolby drops Gultch’s hand and asks “can I see you?”

Gultch nods, but he feels self conscious now. Dolby’s eyes are burning on him, he misses Dolby’s hands, and worries that he won’t be brave enough, that he will disappoint Dolby. 

Dolby steps closer, and wraps Gultch in a reassuring hug, whispers in his ear again. “You’re gorgeous. I want to see you, just as you are. I want to touch you, and taste you. But if you don’t want this, or you change your mind, I’ll drive you home, I won’t push, I promise.”

Gultch seeks Dolby’s mouth in another kiss, shoring up his nerve. What’s wrong with him, he’s not some naive virgin! He knows what he’s doing, he’s not wasting this opportunity, and he’s not going to let Dolby have all the fun neither. 

Gultch pulls away again, face flushed, he’s aching in his pants, has been hard for a minute now, and finally they are getting to where Gultch will get to touch, and be touched, like he wants so badly. 

He peels his shirt off slowly, flexing and stretching as he does so. He knows what he is, what he’s got, he’s gotten his share of unbidden DMs and dick pics. He turns to throw his clothes in a corner, showing off his ass a little bit. As he turns to face back towards Dolby, he catches Dolby licking his lips. “That’s right, you like that?” He runs his palms over his pecs, from his remarkably broad shoulders to his impossibly small waist, he traces a line past his nipples and lets out a moan, drops his head back. He is pleased to hear Dolby growl again. 

Gultch moves to his fly, unbuttoning, then taking delicate hold of the zipper, meeting Dolby’s eyes as if to say “you sure?”

Dolby looks thirsty, positively parched, and Gultch forgets the tease for a moment, yanks his pants down unceremoniously. Dolby whimpers, reaches out a hand when Gultch moves to yank down his briefs, too, and Gultch remembers, slow.

He fixes his eyes on Dolby’s, and slides his hand into his briefs, wrapping a warm hand around himself, moaning and letting his head loll back at the pressure and sensation. He holds Dolby’s stare, transfixed by the stormy green color, and pushes his briefs off his hips and down his legs. 

Gultch is generally pretty confident in his body, feels good about it and isnt afraid to be naked, but right now, with the way Dolby watches him, he’s never felt better. He can watch and feel Dolby’s eyes slide from his eyes to his chest, his cock and back. Dolby’s tongue darts out to lick his lips, and Gultch can’t contain his grin.

“Your turn.” He says with a cock of his head.

Dolby shakes his head as if to gather his wits about him, and then starts peeling off layers; his leather jacket, a light hoodie, a button down and somehow two more shirts and finally Gultch gets a look at the expansive chest, the warm dusting of chest hair over soft but pronounced muscle. Adorable sprinklings of freckles across his shoulders. Gultch has been watching and admiring, slowly squeezing and stroking himself as more and more of this handsome man is revealed to him. 

Gultch feels a little more in control now, when he can see the desire in Dolby’s eyes, he feels like playing, so he’s flirting hard, with his hand in his underwear, making eyes at Dolby to encourage him to reveal more of himself.

When Dolby stands to remove his pants, Gultch decides he’s had enough of waiting, and moves into Dolby’s space. He uses his hands to feel and rub and squeeze the larger man, as he’s exploring the planes if Dolby’s torso, he angles his face up for another kiss and Dolby folds himself around Gulch, presses their chests together, Gultch lets a sigh out and he feels like he could melt into the floor, as they make out, Gultch is reminded of his persistent erection, and the fact that Dolby is still somehow wearing pants. 

Gultch grasps the dark, fitted jeans, and crouches to yank them down. 

Dolby is hard, and thick. Gultch’s eyes widen and stares up the length of Dolby back to his shaded eyes. “Holy shit.”

Dolby chuckles, and Gultch grasps Dolby in his hand. Gultch realized he was gay pretty young, has always appreciated everything about men, but once he made his sexual debut, he became obsessed with cocks. His favorite part about any hook up was discovering and playing with his partners dick. He loved the way they got hard. Loved the little variations and colors. Loved the veins and the way they’d twitch when he was doing a good job.

“You got a really good looking cock, Dolby.” Gultch says as he starts stroking him, prompting Dolby to hum and grasp at Gultch’s hair again.

Gultch is excited to get his mouth on Dolby, and he is able to get an impressive portion of Dolby into his mouth, working his neck and tongue and his hand on the base he hasn’t gotten into his mouth yet.

Dolby’s knees nearly give out “oh fuck!! Oh shit wow—wait hold up!” Dolby grasps more hair at Gultch’s scalp, encourages him to slow down.

“Jesus Gultch, I thought I was gonna black out there for a second!”

Gultch smiles and continues his exploration, more slowly and carefully this time. He can’t get over how big Dolby is, his cock yes but also the rest of him, Gultch enjoys running his hands up and down Dolby’s long legs, his stomach and broad chest, he can’t see anything but Dolby from this position. His cock is incredibly hard, bobbing and swinging with his movements as he works to please Dolby.

Dolby pulls Gultch up, and guides him to the bed. “That was truly incredible Gultch, but I am looking forward to more. Is that OK?”

Gultch nods excitedly, making a secret prayer that he will get his mouth on Dolby’s cock again sometime, will get to make him cum like that.

Dolby lays Gultch back on the bed, leans over him to kiss him gently. “I want to fuck you Gultch, can I do that?”

Gultch whimpers and nods emphatically. “Y-yeah. Fuck yes.”

“Good, that sounds great, doesn’t it. I’m going to help get you ready. Is that ok?”

Gultch sucks his lips into his teeth, nods again and stares up at Dolby with wide eyes.

Dolby scoots back down the bed, until his head is even with Gultch’s desperate erection. He encourages Gultch to lift his knees. Gultch heads the click of a bottle of lube, and then feels hot breath at his entrance. Dolby, as Gultch has come to expect, begins slow and carefully, kissing around Gultch’s thighs and ass, before finally using his lips and tongue on Gultch’s entrance, Gultch is whining before Dolby finally gets even one finger in him. Gultch is pulling at his hair, rolling and scooting his hips, asking for “more” and “please”.

Gultch feels like he’s going crazy before Dolby gets the second finger in him. He uses his long, broad fingers to explore and stretch, enough to keep Gultch stimulated, make his cock weep but gets him no closer to cumming. Dolby has his other broad hand on Gultch’s hips, keeps him steady and continues to talk to him, reminding him to be patient, he’ll take care of him, he’s so good and sexy.

Dolby looks up as he gets ready to put a third finger in, and Gultch’s mouth is pursed in an O, he's trying to lift his hips, get more friction and sensation. Dolby smiles wide and kisses Gultch’s inner thigh, praises him for being so good. 

When Gultch realizes that Dolby is getting a condom on, he practically sobs in relief, pushes up on his elbow to watch. Dolby, of course, lines himself up, but is slow and deliberate in sliding in. Despite all the preparation, there’s still a stretch for Gultch, and he gasps and cries out, but grasps at Dolby’s shoulder, hooks his foot around Dolby’s ass to try and encourage him to go faster.

“Please. Please Dolby, I need more. Fuck me.”

Dolby leans in, licks deeply into Gultch’s mouth, smiles as he observes the red faced desperation. 

“You look so beautiful right now, Gultch. Look at you taking my cock. I want to enjoy every second of this. Don’t want to miss a single thing.”

Gultch takes big gasping breaths as Dolby bottoms out, finally, blessedly.

Dolby rocks in and out, pulling out most of the way before sheathing himself completely. Gultch usually prefers harder and faster, but as he relaxes into the rhythm set by Dolby, the sensation is building, the length of Dolby’s strokes send waves of pleasure and sensation through Gultch. He’s shivering and crying out, grasping at his hair, at Dolby, his own legs.

Dolby is watching, a sheen of sweat covering his beautiful skin, his tongue sometimes poking out as he concentrates, manages his own need to plow into Gultch.

Dolby leans over and latches onto Gultch’s neck, onto a spot that makes him shiver and keen, and sucks, hard. Gultch’s orgasm takes him by surprise, he bears down around Dolby, screams a string of expletives that would make any rock and roll roadie blush, and holds Dolby close, ropes of cum splashing up onto his stomach and chest.

As he reorients himself to his body a few moments later, he realizes that Dolby is still incredibly hard in him. “Oh wow. Oh shit. You didn’t cum?!?”

Dolby smiles serenely “not yet babe, wanted to watch you. That was incredible.” Dolby is breathing heavy. 

“Well shit!”

Gultch surprises Dolby with his speed and strength, sits up and rolls them both over, so he’s straddling Dolby. The change in position and the flexing of his own muscles sends intense sensations, pain mixed with pleasure, shooting through him and both Dolby and Gultch cry out.

“Come on big man, your turn. Come on. Cum for me.”

Gultch starts to ride Dolby, the sensitivity of his nerves post orgasm pulling gasps and noises, but Gultch watches as Dolby’s eyes roll back, and Gultch bounces up and down, determined to fuck Dolby within an inch of his life.

Gultch runs his hands up Dolby’s chest, pinches at his nipples. Dolby is vocalizing now, each rock and pull of Gultch’s hips driving him closer and closer to his climax.

“That’s right, gimme that big hard dick, come on I need it, cum for me baby!”

Dolby’s veins stand out on his neck, he arches his back as he climaxes. Gultch focuses on the feeling of Dolby twitching in him, reaches back to gently pull on Dolby’s balls, as wave after wave of pleasure overcome him.

After Dolby has become still again, Gultch gently shifts and allows Dolby to slide out of him, hissing at the sensation, suddenly hit with the exhaustion of their efforts. Dolby uses a Kleenex to wipe himself and Dolby, and dispose of the condom.

He turns back to Gultch, gathering him in his arms, kisses him gently on the nose. 

“That was fucking brilliant.”

Gultch nods and smiles.

“Stay with me tonight?”

Gultch nods again, tucking himself into the perfect space at Dolby’s shoulder, quickly falls into a deep and dreamless sleep. 

  
  
  



End file.
